1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas turbine combustor. More particularly, the invention is directed to a gas turbine combustor including a cluster-type burner that injects a fuel from a plurality of fuel nozzles into a plurality of premixing passages formed in a premixing plate, then after mixing in the premixing passages the injected fuel and a flow of air guided to fuel injecting ports of the fuel nozzles, supplies the mixed fuel and air to a combustion chamber, and burns the mixed fuel and air therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In gas turbine combustor, emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx), which are air pollutants, can be suppressed to a low level by using a premixed combustion scheme that forms a flame in a combustion chamber after the fuel and air have been premixed. Among known burners of the premixed combustion scheme are those of a coaxial jet flow combustion scheme in which a fuel and air are supplied as coaxial jet flows to a combustion chamber and burned therein. These burners are hereinafter referred to as cluster-type burners, an example of which is described in JP-2003-148734-A.